


Aflame

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain ficlets [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Basically, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn has eighteen minutes until her next briefing.





	

Cassian was so engrossed in what he was doing, head bowed down to the datapad in his hands, that he almost didn’t hear the door to the supply room hiss open and then shut again. He looked up to see Jyn standing just inside the doorway, a little winded, her cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“I have eighteen minutes until my next briefing. Can you keep quiet?”

 

Before he could open his mouth to respond, she had crossed the distance between them, her hands fisting into his jacket as she pulled him down to her level for a fierce kiss.

 

She was aflame, and Cassian would gladly burn in her arms. She moved against him, the friction of their bodies igniting the  _ need _ inside of her. His hands instinctively went to her hips and she gasped at his touch, at his hands on her body. She nipped and sucked on his lip, kissing across his jawline and latching herself on that sensitive part of his neck that she knew too well, just below his ear, and the noise he made spurred her on even more.

 

His grip on her tightened, his breaths coming in short gasps as she marked him unashamedly, her small body pinning him firmly against the shelves of the supply room. Medkits and other supplies came tumbling from the shelves as she pushed up against him, his arousal pressing into her making her smile with pleasure and a smug sense of satisfaction.

 

Her hands went down to the waistband of his pants, mindful of the time restriction she was on, and he inhaled sharply when her hand slipped around his cock, throbbing as it was for want of her. If she had more time  _ maybe _ she would have been more gentle, but want and need and time restraints crashed together, and roughly she pulled his pants down, and taking his cue he spun her around and bent her over some crates stacked together.

 

In the end it was his hand over her mouth, as she tried to contain the moans threatening to spill out. He pumped hard inside her, the crates creaking as they rubbed against each other, Jyn gripping the sides of them as she reached her peak over and over again. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as Cassian’s thrusts became faster and more desperate, his breath hot in her ear, his fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise. He came with his face buried in her neck, the rumble emitting from his throat reverberating throughout her entire body. The force of it made her shudder, and if she hadn’t been specifically requested to be at this briefing she would have spent the rest of her day finding new and creative ways to get him to make that sound again.

 

“Look at that, five minutes to spare.” she smiled at him slyly as she pulled her pants up and deftly re-made the bun in her hair. “See you later?” she pressed her lips softly to his, and slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene I was trying to fit into one of my previous fics but it just didn't seem to fit. I still wanted to write it though.


End file.
